Spirit Watchers
by Narutogirl101
Summary: In a normal world there are two university students who differ from everyone else. They can see spirits, ghost if you will. In their world their soul-mate is the one who shares the gift with them. Sasuke and Sakura go on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

My names Sakura Haruno, and I was just a normal little girl like everyone else,, but that all changed when I turned 10, I started seeing things, things that weren't really there. My grandmother, father and mother called them 'spirits', but a lot of people, including me, call them ghost. You see I had to live with this for a few years on my own, scared to tell anyone, in fear of being labelled crazy, and I was wondering myself if maybe I was. One day, I was yelling at them to leave me alone, hoping for once they'd leave me alone, it was then my father came through the door, thinking there was an intruder trying to kidnapped me or something, but when he got there, I was all alone, crying. He called for my mother, and she came rushing in not knowing what was going on, but as soon as she had seen my face, she knew. She pulled me into an embrace with my father, shushing me and trying to calm me down. After the tears stop, she sat me down on my bed and explained everything to me. When it was over her and my dad, looked sad, and worried, not sure what I was going to do and because they were hoping I wouldn't turn out like them. As the years passed I was trained to help these, 'people' and eventually made peace with what I was having to do, I was content, happy and had everything a girl could ask for, but I still wanted one more thing, a boyfriend, and that's when my world came tumbling down, that's when everything changed.

My names Sasuke Uchiha, I didn't have many complaints as a child, I was always reserved and kept to myself, but when I started seeing these 'spirits' as my parents call them, I kind of freaked. I thought I was going crazy, I didn't think anyone knew about this, that I was alone. But when my parents found out, they knew what was happening. You see there's a certain number of people who can see 'spirits' it's rare for there to be more than two a generation, but only some families know about it, because they have a the potential of producing one of these 'types' of children. My parents sent me to see this older couple, who could see them, they trained me and talked to me making it all make sense. The thing was they never told me who the other person was, they had to know because the person would need to come to them for guidance. It bugged me but as I grew older I just shrugged it off. I I wasn't troubled by anything, everything was fine but eventually, I did grow up, and I guess you could say that was my downfall. Hormones are a bitch.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed, I can't believe my dad made me take the bus, to my university. It's like five hours away and the guy beside me is really starting just wont shut up! I would hit him on the head or something but he's a stranger. However, through suggestive hearing I have found out that he's going to the same school as me and so is his best friend, 'teme', but considering the name he's giving him I don't see how they could really be friends, never mind best friends. I sighed again and looked out the window, seeing more than the average rain, everyone else would see, no I see a women in a long white, silk wedding dress, with beautiful blonde hair pilled on top of her head, a veil held in place with a diamond incrusted tiara. I wonder what her story was, how she died, I hope I can find her closure. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention, she's a 'spirit' or ghost as they are more commonly called. Most people cant see them at all, a few can see glimpses, but only a select few can see them and talk to them. I looked out the window again past the girl in the wedding dress, noticing the sign said only one mile to go!

"….and then teme said I had a big mouth and I said he was a cold-hearted basterd, he didn't like that very much in fact he kicked me out of his car, and threw my stuff at me, and told me to catch the next bus, I yelled at him to let me back in the car with him, cause the bus was soooooooo uncomfortable, he just 'hn'ed and took off, and left me standing in the rain, of course I can't complain now, I mean I got to meet you and….." Naruto, my seat partner said. God he was just so hyper and talkative, I mean I've been told I'm the happy-go-lucky personality, but even he was to much for me, maybe it was the nerves or maybe it was because I was irritated at my parents or maybe it's because I'm almost there, and soon I'm going to start being independent, and that's something I can't wait for. Finally, we're here! I look around the bus stop looking for a pay phone to call a taxi when I see the most beautiful car in existence! It was a cobalt blue Aston martin, the latest edition that wasn't even out on the market, and yet here it was not even five feet away from where I stood. I was practically drooling, I stumbled over to the hood of the car, stroking it gently. God if only I could see the inside, maybe hear the engine purr, but most of all I want to drive it! I was so engrossed with the car I didn't even notice when a tanned hand came down and rested on my shoulder spinning me around, I gasped and looked up only to see Naruto, my bus partner.

"Th…this is that…that guy t..teme's car?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and called out a quick "Sasuke-teme, get out here, there's someone I want you to meet" I herd the car door open and slam closed, I flinched. How could someone slam a door of this gorgeous car? I looked up at this guy about to give him a piece of my mind, of dare he hurt that car, But all thoughts flew right out the window when he looked at m, I knew who could slam the door of such a beautiful car, a gorgeous guy. He looked at me and said,

"Who are you and why are you touching my car?" I huffed at that, so he does care about his car, good for him, but I'm not intimidated. Dealing with ghost all day causes some things to not really mean much anymore.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and I was touching your car because, it's the latest Aston Martin and it's not even on the market, nor will it for the next like year! Plus it's a awesome colour of blue, I mean it's like the prettiest thing I've ever seen!" I responded to his question. Putting a little remark about his car being girlie in there knowing he's not going to like it, but in truth his car looks very masculine. I was expecting a blow-up or a rude remark about me not knowing my business, It's been known to happen. But all I got was a simple 'hn', god some people have no manners!

"Awn, Sasuke-teme likes you! Do you have a ride? Cause we could give you a ride, right Sasuke? Come, lets go!" Naruto interrupted. I agreed because I didn't want to waste my money on a taxi and because I would be able to ride in that car! I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. He smirked at me and got back in the car, shutting the door softer this time. I looked at Naruto wondering who was going to be sitting in the passengers seat. He smiled and put an arm behind his head and said; "You know Sakura-chan, I've already been in the passenger seat so why don't you take it this time? I've never been in the backseat!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh my god! Thank you Naruto! I finally get to ride in the passenger seat of my dream car! Of course it would be better if I could drive but better not press my luck huh?" I said while opeing the door and stepping in, I slung my bag on the backseat and buckled up. A huge smile spread across my face as the car started. And all to soon the university came into view, and he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. We all got out of the car and grabbed our stuff and headed to get our schedules. When we got there they asked our names and handed us our pieces of paper as well as a map of campus. I looked over my sheet and realized I was in Konoha hall and that I would have a roommate. Naruto practically screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw that all three of us were in the same building. I went up to my room and opened the door to see a tanned blonde-haired bombshell. She was so pretty she could be a model. With piercing aquamarine eyes, she took me in, all the way from my pink hair and emerald eyes, to my bright purple open-toed flats and blue toenails. I was beginning to get nervous, but finally she looked me in the eyes, smiled and pulled into a hug.

"Hi, I'm Ino and I think we're going to be great friends! Omg I can't wait for you to meet Hinata and Tenten, we are going to have the best year together! This is great, and you seem so nice! EEEEEE! I can't believe you have PINK hair, it's so cool, I wish I could be that daring! " Ino ranted. Eventually I could get a word in the only words to come out of my mouth were

"My hair's not dyed."

"Oh, really? Wow, that makes it even better!" Ino said. "Oh and by the way, my name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Ino laughed, and looked at me.

"Bit of a James bond thing there eh, Sakura?" Ino giggled and after a few seconds I joined her. Eventually she asked if I was hungry, I said I was, so we headed downstairs to check out the cafes and such. While looking into a nearly deserted coffee shop we decided to head in. While I was ordering I saw Naruto and Sasuke in one of the corner booths, I motioned for Ino to follow me there and went to sit down.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Sakura, we're here just getting a coffee and stuff after settling in! Seems like you had he same idea, eh? So who's your roommate? Is it that blonde over there? She's pretty, what's her name? Hey, Sasuke, see anything you like? Umm?" Naruto said. I just sat down, and when Ino came I made introductions, after that it was mostly Ino and Naruto talking and me butting in every now and then, but Sasuke, he never spoke, or if he was asked a question he would answer with a simple 'Aa' or more commonly 'hn" I wondered how him and Naruto could possibly be friends, they'd be less different if they were night and day. I shook my head, my mind already had to much to focus on I don't need another problem to add to them. I realized that this deserted Coffee shop was less empty than you would normally know. It was filled with spirits, all ages, all sizes and all from different time periods. For some reason it reminded me of a story, well more of the rules of when a spirit watcher (what we are called, the people who see spirits)

"_Sakura honey, we have to talk to about what going to happen when you find your other half/soul-mate, you see when you get picked to be a spirit watcher, so does your partner. So there is always going one other person out there that will know what you've been through that's been through the same thing, You two will be inseparable and one month into the relationship he must propose and five months later you'll be man and wife. So Sakura when you know who this man is you must tell us right away, okay? So, Sakura, we know who this boy is, so that means that when you find him we will be able to tell if he's the right one or not. Any questions?" told her daughter._

"_Well….umm…yes. Why…why do I have to find him?" I asked, completely serious. But just giggled and walked to the kitchen to start making diner._

_I chuckled at the memory. Everyone there was looking at me, while I reminisced in my memory and looked at the spirits walk by, scrutinizing their clothes, looking at the hot teen guys that would walk by. _

"_Oops, sorry must have been day-dreaming. Heh! Sorry. So what was it that we were talking about?" I asked trying to change the topic. After that I paid closer attention until we had to leave., We all said a quick good bye and left, I thought that I wouldn't' be seeing them until much later but I was wrong._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Spirit Watchers**_

_**Chapter 2**_

""**=Talking**

**(**_**flashback**_**)**

_**So I hope ya'll are enjoying the story, so tell me if there is anything you think should be changed or added in, I will (hopefully) not disappoint you! Later, peeps!**_

I was laying in bed later that night, unable to fall asleep. Maybe it has something to do with all the earthbound spirits? I groaned, and rolled over. Jeez! I'm here less than a day and I've already got like a million spirits to cross-over! "UGH!" I screamed into my pillow hoping Ino wouldn't wake up. I finally decided to get up and go for a walk around campus, it'll hopefully help me fall asleep.

I slipped on my purple converse and walked down to the café we were at earlier. As I was walking I could have sworn I herd footsteps behind me, I kept looking back but I never saw anything. It must just be my imagination, yea that's it, all this paranormal stuff must be messing with me. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to shake off the nerves. When I reached the café I saw the spirits again, I took a deep breath and begin my work, it was going to be a long night.

Halfway through, I herd a shuffle behind me….. What could it be, I wondered. I quickly turned around and saw the last thing I ever expected! It was Sasuke. What in the world is he doing here, isn't he suppose to be sleeping. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked him . "Long enough." He answered. "What did you see?" I asked him.. "Enough" He answered. His answers were really getting on my nerves! "So you see them too?" He asked me after a long stretch of silence. "What? Wait you mean…. you can't possibly be… this isn't right…. Of course you can't…. what are you talking about, I can't see anything other than what's in front of us at this moment in time. Because if your referring to something like spirits or something than I have no idea what your talking about…!" I said to him, hoping that he would take my explanation and leave. "Hn, you're a bad liar. We both see spirits." He said. "How did you know? I'm usually very good a keeping it hidden in front of people." I asked him. "Well yesterday when you said you were a Haruno, I knew you were the Mr and Mrs, Haruno's daughter so I decided to keep an eye on you… it could have been that you didn't have the gift, but it didn't hurt to check. Than later that day at this café, you kept looking around, your eyes following different people, that weren't there. But when you said you were just daydreaming… well I would have believed you if I hadn't seen those people as well. Than tonight, I come out to cross these spirits over, and here you are doing it already. I herd you talking to them." He explained. "Oh! So… yea. I do see them. Wait! If we both see them than…" My eyes widened in realization, and so did his. "You're her/him… we're suppose to…. Oh god!" We both said at the same time. "Okay, okay… how 'bout this… we pretend that we don't know about each others' gifts' and just stay friends…? That way, we wont have to get married, just yet. Besides I'm not ready for that!" I suggested. He looked at me and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it, but if anyone finds out we've been keeping this a secret, I'm blaming you. Because I'm not going to get married to anyone right now, especially you." He agreed, good now what should I do. My parents will call and ask about school. I've never been a good liar… this is going to be hard. I walked back to my dorm room leaving Sasuke there to finish the job, at lest I wont have to do it all by myself anymore… yay sleep!

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining, birds chirping, and Ino screaming at her phone. I stretched, and got out of bad. "Ino? What's going on?" She looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's cheating on me, I don't know what I'm going to do. I really loved him. Oh, Sakura help me!" She sobbed. I looked down at her. She looks so sad. "It's going to be okay Ino, you'll see. So was that him on the phone?" I asked trying to get all the details. She shook her head no. "It was _Temari_, the girl he's cheating on me with." She told me. "Oh, what did she say?" Ino looked up at me, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks. "She said he and her hooked up last night at a club by their university. God, I knew being at different schools was going change things!" She screamed and threw a pillow at the door. "Ino, did it ever occur to you that maybe this 'Temari' girl was just trying to mess with your head so that you'll dump your boyfriend and so she can take him for herself? Besides even though I don't know your boyfriends very well…" "His name's Shikamaru." "Oh! Well I don't know Shikamaru, at all, but from what I've herd, and the fact that he's been with you for years, well that tells me that he wouldn't cheat on you in a million years, especially at a club. Trust me Ino, she's lying" Ino looked at me and smiled. "Thank you so much Sakura that makes me feel so much better. I think I'm going to call Shika now." She left soon after that. Wow, im pretty good at this. I thought as I went to get ready for the day.

-So that's the second chapter…. It's really short but I didn't know how to continue on… anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Also and **constructive **criticism is welcome… flames are not! Hope everyone had an awesome summer!


	4. Chapter 3

Spirit Watchers

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever, though how I dream… ;) So I hope you enjoy the new chapter, it has been a long long time since I updated but I have my reasons, which no you can't know. :p

I was walking up the stairs to my dorm room with my cappuccino in hand when I suddenly and violently got pulled into a room. I tried to fight them off but the person shrieked and fell down pulling me with them. When my eyes adjusted I realized it was Ino, my roommate.

'What the hell! I almost spilled my cappuccino!" I yelled at her. She looked at me sheepishly and said 'im sorry, I called you but you didn't hear me, so I thought why don't I just grab her. I didn't realize you were going to try to beat me up like Jackie chan." Oops. I forgot about my training. I need to be more careful about displaying my other abilities. Sasuke must understand maybe I should see if he had any tricks to…no what am I thinking?! We said we were going to stay away from each other unless our friends want to hang out together, than we have to go because we figured completely avoiding each other would be just as bad as always being together, not that we would ever be together. I have never seen someone with such hatred in their eyes and when he looked at me that way that night I knew he was not going to fall for me or anyone. He was closed off and hurting and angry at the world and the whole time I just wanted to help him but I can't. There's no way he would ever want me to. Besides I shouldn't be thinking about him, why am I still thinking about him? Ugh, this is so not going according to plan. We were supposed to not want one another. It would ruin everything and yet I can't get him off my mind. What am I supposed to do and why won't he leave my thoughts alone! Because you're curious and you have feelings for him. Woah, hold up there brain, no way, no how is that what's going on here. But his eyes, they were so angry but they had this vulnerability, this childlike wonder hidden deep beneath his mask, the way they twinkle when he saw me flounder last night. The way his hair frames his face, the dark, rich ebony strands falling just by his face, his beautiful charcoal eyes, so full of emotion and beauty, the full, almost girly lashes that frame those amazing eyes and the bow lips that when he sneers makes me want to walk up to him and wipe it off with my own lips. Oh my gosh, I really need to stop thinking about him. He's making it hard to concentrate on anything else right now.

"Sakura? Hello, earth to Sakura. You there?" I heard Ino say.

"What? Oh ya, sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a minute."

"Try 10." She said grinning.

"look, I talked to Shika right? And he so sweet and kind, I don't know why I ever thought he'd cheat on me! Crazy right?! Anyway, he's coming up this weekend and we're going to go for a really nice dinner soooo I was hoping that you would help me go through my closet and see if there was something to wear and when inevitably we decide I own nothing that'll work we'll head to the mall and shop till we drop and then I still won't have anything to wear and Ill freak out and then miraculously the morning of ill find a long lost dress and it'll be perfect! You in?"

That girl sure could talk. But it sounded like fun, it sounded like a much needed distraction from my ever growing and ever confusing feelings and thoughts about Sasuke.

"I am so in." I replied grinning.


End file.
